bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Garan
( ) | birthplace = | birthday = 27th January | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 176cm | weight = 62kg | measurements = | affiliation = , | previous affiliation = | profession = 4th Seat Detention Unit Interrogation Specialist | previous profession = | division = Detention Unit | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | shikai = Seika no Jirin | bankai = Not Yet Achieved | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english = | japanese = }} Garan (我爛, Garan) is a of the , holding the Fourth Seat position. Garan additionally is a member of the 's Detention Unit, and is their interrogation specialist. Appearance Garan, at first glance, can be seen to have a very uninterested air about him. When others observe him, the one thing that they notice his exhaustion, which is apparent in his facial expression, unkempt black hair and deep eyebags under his red eyes. Garan, due to his occupation, often lacks a lot of rest, and as such is forced to present himself in very sub-optimal conditions. However, despite this, his physique is strong and well-trained, as expected of an Onmitsukidō member. Garan's general attire depends on the nature of his occupation at the time. While acting as a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, Garan wears the formal . Underneath, he wears attire similar to that of the Onmitsukidō Corps Commander, but with the back of the fabric remaining. While performing his duties in the , Garan wears a grey , and a pair of black , with his executive militia undershirt remaining consistent across his outfits. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: Kidō Expert: Hohō Expert: Hakuda Specialist: Zanjutsu Practitioner: Keen Intellect: *'Expert Manipulator': Expert Assassin: Zanpakutō Seika no Jirin (生火の時輪, Burning Life's Wheel of Time): Garan's zanpakutō, in its sealed state, bears the appearance of a . It does not bear any distinct features, but it has a bright blue hilt and guard, and the shape of the guard resembles a wheel. Garan notes that the spirit of Seika no Jirin, who he nicknames "Kaji" (鍛冶, Blacksmith), is a difficult man to deal with, as he enjoys the suffering of others to prolong his own, and Garan's life. By Kaji's own admission, he represents the buried emotions Garan felt during his childhood, oppressed underneath others. Garan refuses to comment on this fact. *' ': Garan releases his zanpakutō by holding Seika no Jirin's blade facing the ground, while chanting "Travel" (旅せ, Tabise). Once spoken, Garan's blade multiplies seven more times and the eight blades form a wheel shape. This loose shape then combines and transforms into an elaborate wheel that appears to take inspiration from various symbols in and . :Shikai Special Ability: Seika no Jirin's special ability leads it to be classified as a Fire-Type zanpakutō. However, among other zanpakutō of its classification, it differs itself through the ignition process of its flames. The wheel that appears in Seika no Jirin's Shikai must first absorb the vitality of those opposing Garan, which involves taking their spiritual power. In order to do so, Garan must have the wheel make contact with the opponent by any means possible. When the wheel has established contact and absorbed enough spiritual power, the ignition begins. The flames that Seika no Jirin conjures are a bright blue, and they are a combination of both Garan's and the opponent's spiritual power. The flames themselves have considerable power, burning through virtually all opposition unhindered. However, the true power of these flames do not come from their potency, but rather, their inability to be extinguished. Because these flames come from life itself, so long as the wheel possesses enough spiritual power to maintain the flames, the flames can infinitely exist within the world, unless the spiritual power itself is absorbed from the wheel. Unlike other elemental zanpakutō, the moment the zanpakutō is re-sealed, the flames that were born from it all extinguish simultaneously, regardless of where and what they were burning, although any destruction and injuries from the flames remain. *'Hanka' (反火, Reverse Flame): *'Kasode' (火袖, Flame Sleeve): *'Kaizō Kidō — Seigan Sōkatsui' (改造鬼 — 生丸蒼火墜, Modified Kidō — Life Bullet, Blue Fire, Crash Down): *'(Not Yet Achieved, Hypothetical) ': Yatsumei: Shari Gedatsu (八つ命・舎利解脱, Eighth Life: Cremated (Bones of Buddha), Reaching ): Trivia Quotes References